


'Sweetie Pie'

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro makes Hajime an orange pie for the vine.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Hinata Hajime
Series: Fujisaki February [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Kudos: 4





	'Sweetie Pie'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day to you from my single ass <3
> 
> If you're single too, welcome to the club. We can like steal the pie together if you want- 
> 
> Content Warnings: None (Lmk if there's anything) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chihiro had a mission. 

Make a pie for Hajime. 

It was Valentine’s day and he needed to do something special. 

He heard that people often call their significant others or someone they value ‘sweetie pie’ 

He hoped it was true. 

It would be funny to give him a pie and call him sweetie pie then attempt to run away. 

His friends (read: Leon) told him to do it for the vine. 

So he decided to make an orange pie for Hajime. 

An Orange Meringue Pie to be exact. 

He got his ingredients out from the cabinet and began. 

He set his oven to 400 degrees fahrenheit and sighed. (equal to 205 degrees celsius) 

He cooked his crust in the oven for a while. 

Then Chihiro then mixed sugar, cornstarch, and salt. Then he mixed that with orange juice, lemon juice, and water. He whisked that in his egg yolks. 

He stirred that mixture in medium heat and smiled. 

He poured that with butter and some orange zest. 

That mixture then went into his pie crust. 

He preheated his oven (again) and set it to 350 degrees fahrenheit (175 degrees celsius) 

He beat his egg whites till they turned nice n’ foamy. He added his sugar slowly and cream of tartar while continuing to beat it.

Then the pie had finished baking. 

He spread his egg whites on the nearly completed pie. 

Then he placed that in the oven for another 15 minutes. 

While it baked he wrote a small note, ‘Happy Valentines Day Sweetie Pie <3 Get it?” 

Sure the note was cringe, but this was his first damn Valentine’s day. 

He delivered it to Hajime’s door and dipped. 

Needless to say Hajime was pleased to see the orange pie. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell I have no idea how to bake - Can't do it for shit 


End file.
